Anchoring Your Love
by Francesca Loves Klaine
Summary: Love is love, no matter the situation. That special feeling is something you can never let go even if society forbids it. Kurt and Blaine's love is forbidden and it's not because of their gender, although it does add to the factor. Very AU
1. Anchor

**This is very AU but definitely a Kurt and Blaine story. See you in the bottom! **

**Warnings : ****Minor curse words, nothing too strong. And also, a weird imaginative mind lies ahead. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or anything you might recognize. **

* * *

><p>An anchor is a soul from another planet that has taken the action of becoming inserted in a human being, where they would be able to interact as humans have for centuries. When Earth had reached its boiling point, intruders from the outside world had re-located to our planet to start an era of prosperity and ever-lasting peace. Humans that have not undergone the keeping transaction sheltered themselves away from civilization, whether it be an underground or cavern shelter. It is rumored that they are slowly (but surely) growing in order to regain the planet that was once in their possession. For the time being, they lurk in the shadows of the foreign invaders.<p>

The anchors lived how humans have lived, continuing the legacy of passing life. They were not that different from past inhabitants; they were still human, although their soul may not be. No drastic measures have taken place – they simply worked, lived, and loved. The only difference to their being was of the faint, jagged scar on the inside of their wrists, a mark from the transaction process.

Anchors inhabited the Earth and it didn't seem as if they had the intention of going anywhere.

/

Blaine awoke with a kick to his side – whoever had done it hadn't bothered to do it with caution. He instinctively reached for his small pocket knife under his pillow but found nothing. "Blaine, wake the hell up! Jonah called in a code red," a voice commanded.

Blaine felt a fist grasp the collar of his shirt and he was lifted off of the dirt floor. He recognized the voice to belong to Wes – one of the more advanced of the chasers. "_Someone wake him up_!"

"C'mon Blaine – we need you to stay awake. I think it's actually serious. Wes' vain is popping out again and Thad isn't even bothering to point that out," a deep voice whispered in Blaine's ear. Leave it to Nick to always find a sense of humor in such a situation. Blaine was practically being dragged across the cavernous enclosure by Nick and Jeff – the two of the three less experienced chasers, Blaine being the final.

He managed to squint and could make out at least six other figures moving silently in the dark. The entire assembly of chasers were present. "Nick, what's going on?" Blaine whispered while they maneuvered stealthily amongst the sleeping inhabitants of the camps. If one of them was unfortunate to wake, the chaos that would follow soon after wouldn't be something even seven boys could handle.

Nick let go of Blaine's arm once he had spoken. The brunette brought a finger to his lips and whispered, "Not now, Blaine. We don't know who could be awake. Wes will explain everything to us once we reach the clearing." His mouth was set in a grim line.

"Wait, so you don't know what's happening?" Blaine rubbed his hand across his face in an effort to become more alert. This just didn't make any sense.

This time, Jeff was the one who voiced Nick's answer. "Anderson, do you really think Wes is going to tell the junior chasers what's going on? All we know is that Jonah called in a code red and Wes is freaking the hell out... it has to be serious if every single member is awake." The boy had a point. If there had been a threat to the camp, the last to know would be the junior chasers. Blaine wouldn't have blamed them – he failed when it came to the actual capture and Jeff and Nick were the rowdiest ones of the boys.

After what seemed like a few minutes, they reached the hollow clearing – Blaine's least favorite location. The clearing led to a narrow pathway that had limited amount of air. There was no freedom; it was just darkness that felt as if it was slowly sucking the life out of you.

"Wes, why the hell did you wake us up?" Jeff had asked, his voice echoing against the walls. "Is it something not even your expertise can handle alone?" The sarcastic comment caused others to glare at him.

Wes shook his head before running his hand against the wall. "It's ... it's something we all should know. Jonah told me about it ... just stop talking and help me look for the key," he instructed the others. With the very dim light of the clearing, it was impossible to see anything within three feet away, but Wes had seemed adamant.

"Wait, what key?" Nick piped up. He curiously looked at the other members, who seemed to be feeling the walls around them. "Have you all gone crazy?"

The information seemed strange to the three junior chasers; it wasn't necessary for them to know what went beyond patrolling the halls, which was nearly always their job.

"I found it!" David called out, prompting the boys to turn to his direction. He held a metal, medium-sized key in his hand before tossing it to Wes.

Wes led the boys to the opposite direction – _away_ from the narrow paths. Blaine's curiosity was piqued; he had never been this way before and from the looks of it, neither had Jeff or Nick. "What the hell?" Nick murmured silently while they followed the small group of boys. "Are you planning on castrating us? We didn't mean to let Rose out to the kitchen – she practically seduced Jeff!"

"Shut up, Nicholas!" Wes barked. They reached the end of the pathway and were faced with a tall rock pile that reached up to the ceiling of the cave. Wes turned to the wooden door located by the side of the rocks and inserted the concealed key. He opened the door and commanded, "Get in and make sure the door is closed."

Blaine and the others walked into the room slowly. The inside looked like any normal room in the camp – caved and filled with dirt. It held a round table surrounded by six chairs, a map pinned to the wall, and a desk covered in documents.

"So this is their little secret meeting place," Jeff whispered to Nick and Blaine. "I've always wanted to know where they were when they were planning to kill the damn anchors."

"Touchy subject, Jeffery – not now." David warned next to him.

Blaine's attention drifted on to another man in the room. It was Jonah, the honorary leader of the only human encampment located in the northern United States. He was not a day over thirty but the others wanted him to be the leader because of his expertise. Jonah was a pretty easy-going man, although the stoic expression planted on his ever smiling face gave Blaine the chills. "Gentlemen, I must instruct you to look to your left and tell me what you see," he said quietly.

The boys followed his instructions hesitantly. There was a cot in the far left corner that held an occupant, a boy the looked their age. He was just sitting there with his hands folded in his lap (Blaine figured it was because of the handcuffs that were locked in place). The little amount of light from the room emphasized the unusually pale skin the boy had, along with a frightened look on his face to match.

"I don't understand ... is he a trespasser?" Trent voiced aloud while some of the boys looked to Jonah for his reaction.

"No." Nick surprised the others with the serious tone he had spoken with. "He's an anchor." This time every single boy had tensed slightly. Blaine was just silent; this was his first experience with an anchor. He didn't expect them to look so ... normal.

Jonah walked to a chair that was placed a mere foot away from the boy. The chasers took it as a sign to move closer. "Now, what is your human name and how did you come by this place? Did someone send you?"

"I'll only answer if you don't spit out question after question," the boy said, uninterested. He looked less frightened now while the chasers crowded around the cot. Blaine noticed how his blue (or were they green?) eyes sparked with what looked like hatred.

Thad bristled with anger and almost made a move as if to yell at the boy had it not been for Jonah, who held up a silencing hand. "It's disrespectful, Jonah. _Does it not know that we have the power to kill it?_" Thad was always the more violent of the chasers.

Jonah ignored Thad's outburst and the boy's, "Oh, bite me," comment. Instead he looked at the handcuffs on the boy's hands. "Are they chafing your skin?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Was that a threat?" Jeff chuckled silently beside Blaine, prompting Nick to elbow him deep in the stomach. The boy's attention turned towards them and his eyes met Blaine's. Not really knowing what to do, Blaine just smiled apologetically at Jeff's behavior. The boy (or anchor) turned away curiously. "Why are they here?" He gestured to the rest of the boys.

Jonah looked at the group. "They are chasers and they are here on my call."

The boy let out an airy laugh, as if Jonah had just told him the joke of the day. "So you want them here to protect you if I kill you? –"

"You won't." Thad growled.

"I don't think it's fair to them. Half of them look like they are about to collapse just with the mere sight of me," the boy continued as if Thad had not interrupted. "Rest assured I won't be doing anything damaging to you so you can tell your pitbull here to back off." He gestured to Thad lazily. That time, Jeff didn't even bother to hide his chuckle.

Jonah sighed and said, "I need you to answer some questions – just a few. Then we'll let you rest and figure out what to do later, alright? The chasers are here to do what they do best – protect. Not so much you from me, but you from the rest of the humans living in this camp."

"Wait, so we're called to protect that thing?" Thad pointed to the boy as if no one had already registered that fact.

"Thaddeus please stop interjecting and listen. This is an order," Jonah commanded firmly before turning to the slightly bemused anchor. "Now what is your human name?"

"It's not my human name. I was born with a name, like you and all of your chasers here. My name is Kurt."

Jonah nodded, "And what is your last name?"

Kurt sighed and said, "I do not think that is a relevant matter." He took a pause before continuing, "My name is Kurt Hummel and I am a student in Lima, Ohio. I live with my father and I came across this mountain while I was hiking with my step-brother and his girlfriend. I was separated from them so I began to search for them. Then someone knocked me down and I woke up here ... in handcuffs. Kind of kinky, don't you think?"

Jeff guffawed while several boys tittered silently, Blaine being one of them. Jonah looked as if he was trying not to crack a smile. Only Thad and Trent seemed not to be amused. "Alright Kurt. We have to ask you to stay here –"

"Of course you will," Kurt interrupted.

"We do not know if you are telling the truth so we will have to keep you in a spare room. We need to send out a search party to confirm your family is here. We cannot assume you are telling the truth – we have a family to protect," Jonah said in an authoritative tone.

Kurt looked Jonah straight in the eye. It looked so intense that Blaine had to avert his eyes from the interaction. He caught the single sentence that Kurt had silently muttered. "I have a family, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is Francesca! :) If you have reached this point, I thank you warmly. Please leave a review if you have any questions or suggestions for the next chapter. <strong>

**Until next time!**

**- _Cesca_**


	2. Patrol

**Here is chapter two!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or anything you might recognize. **

* * *

><p>After Kurt had been locked in the room, the boys had very little time to eat breakfast before fully functioning for the day. They didn't even have the chance to fall back to sleep.<p>

The chasers were given the task to patrol the corridor outside of the room holding Kurt hostage. When Wes had discovered Thad trying to open the door, he had made Blaine and Jeff take the rest of his shifts.

"Do you think he's hungry?" Jeff asked Blaine during their fourth round of patrolling. Jeff was as awake as he would have been for a regular day. Blaine wasn't; the only thing keeping him awake was Jeff's constant change of subject in the conversation.

Blaine tried to answer but a yawn had taken its place. "I think so. Wouldn't you be if you hadn't been offered any food?" He knew Jeff would relate to the rhetorical question. If he wasn't sleeping or patrolling, he was always found in the kitchens, eating whatever leftovers they had.

When they approached the locked room again Jeff, with an upset look plastered on the face, took a seat on the small boulder right in front of the door. "Should we get him food or something? I don't think ..." Jeff stuttered while he began to play with his hands. Blaine was instantly reminded of an unsure six-year-old boy.

"Jeff, why do you even care? Does it not bother you that he's an anchor?" Blaine didn't mean for it to sound hostile, he was genuinely curious. For some reason, the thought of an anchor inhabiting the camp didn't bother Blaine one bit. The only thing that fazed him was the fact that Kurt had been placed in a room without any source of light other than what came through the door.

"I'm just trying to be a good host because I think Jonah didn't do as well of a job as he should have, especially with Thad threatening to kill Kurt at ever second," Jeff said while he fished the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a Hershey bar. He got up from the boulder and crouched down by the door.

Blaine crossed his arms and watched as Jeff made a move as if to slide the bar under the door crack. "Wait, do you think he likes chocolate? What if he's allergic or diabetic or ..." The simple gesture seemed like a crime to Blaine.

"Blaine, everybody likes chocolate – e_verybody,_" Jeff whispered dramatically before giving the bar a final push under the crack. He knocked once on the door before turning to face Blaine, who was giving him a bemused look. "What?"

"I didn't know you had a heart outside of Nick," he teased. Then again, Nick didn't seem to take the anchor situation lightly. It was the only time Blaine had discovered that the two best friends didn't have something in common.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" A new voice asked, startling the boy on the floor. Jonah had arrived, with a frowning Wes and David in tow. Jeff slowly stood up from his position and began to rock on the balls of his feet. "Nothing really, how are you?" Jeff asked casually.

Wes raised an eyebrow and looked at the two junior chasers, "Patrolling the corridor means to walk, boys – not guard. What if someone found out who's behind the door?" Blaine looked at Jonah and this time he didn't have an amused look on his face. The severity of the situation had finally set in.

There was an awkward silence in the very small corridor. Blaine wished with all his being Jeff wouldn't answer the question. They were already in deep trouble as it is. "We were just ... we were going...umm," Jeff stuttered.

"Just go, boys," David ordered. Blaine and Jeff said nothing more while they walked away from the others.

When they were a good distance away, Jeff let out a long whistle. "Close one, huh?" His stomach began to grumble loudly with every step taken.

He received a light punch on the shoulder soon after.

/

When the clock struck noon, Blaine went to patrol the outside clearing. Well, that was what he had told Trent. The real reason he wanted to go outside was to get some fresh air. One person could only take so much cavern walls. Afterwards, it was his turn to patrol Kurt's corridor one last time until he had to help with the dinner servings.

The outside air felt such a relief compared to confined air that flowed through the cave shelter. Blaine missed the rush of the wind that felt so unrestrained. One rule of the camp was that from noon to four, the inhabitants had the choice of wandering around on a concealed clearing outside of the cave. Several chasers guarded the clearing throughout the four hours.

Now, there were very few people out. Several children were playing a game of soccer while several older couples lounged leisurely in the deck chairs that were provided. The current chaser in charge was David, who was lazily walking around the clearing hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Adira.

A boy of curly, brown hair that was part of the soccer game waved Blaine over. Blaine waved back before running towards the small, alternative field. "Blaine, can you be goalie for a little while? Kyle keeps on kicking the ball in the wrong direction," the little boy asked. Another little boy, Kyle, hesitantly gave Blaine the soccer ball before whispering, "I want to play defense, Mister."

"Drew, did you let Kyle even leave goalie at all?" Blaine turned to his little brother with a mock-concern showing on his face. Drew looked down shyly and said, "Well, he was really good until thirty minutes ago when he started to complain."

Kyle looked at Drew, surprised. "I wasn't complaining Anderson, you wouldn't let me leave!" Kyle shook his hair out of his eyes, similarly to the mannerism of his brother, Nick. So much like Nick, Kyle also had a replica of his dauntless personality. Kyle crossed his arms and walked over to the middle of the field.

"Drew, you have to play fair because if mom ever finds out you didn't let Kyle leave goalie, she won't let you out of the cave again," Blaine warned. Drew was as passionate about soccer as Blaine was passionate about playing his guitar. Although, sometimes he was just _too_ passionate. Nevertheless, Blaine dropped the soccer ball and began to dribble it with his feet.

Being only nine-years-old, Drew fist-bumped Blaine roughly before running off to start the game with the other boys. "Thanks, bro!"

/

Blaine hummed a quiet tune during his patrolling hour. He had been walking slowly through the empty corridor. His muscles ached as a result of acting as goalie. He seemed to forget about how hard nine to ten year-old boys kicked. Blaine's legs dragged on while he walked but with every step he took, he was getting closer to the end of the hour and then Jeff would take over.

Patrolling wasn't that hard, particularly in an empty hallway. The only problem was the muffled sound that was heard every time he would pass Kurt's door. Whenever he would try and inspect it, there would be a silence. He would resume his walking but the noise was heard again. At one point the sound began to grow so loud that it confirmed Blaine's ongoing suspicion – Kurt was crying.

Blaine stopped in his tracks and spent a few minutes staring at the closed, wooden door. When the cries began to morph into sobs, Blaine walked forward and knocked hesitantly on the door. The sobs stopped at once. Blaine could have sworn he had stayed frozen to the spot for a full five minutes, listening to a hint of a sound.

He bravely knocked again and this time, another sound came from the door. "What?" Kurt's distant voice had asked.

"Umm," Blaine had whispered it so softly he wasn't sure Kurt had heard him. Instead he began to fiddle with his fingers before he said, "Are you okay?" That was probably the worst possible sentence he could have asked, given the circumstance.

Thankfully, Kurt replied, "What do you want?" His voice sounded monotone and distant.

"Umm... do you need anything? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Blaine was stammering but he couldn't just run off without a warning. It seemed rude, no matter whom the person was.

This time Kurt didn't say anything which led Blaine to finger the spare key to the room he had been given in case of emergencies. Did this count as an emergency? The silence was so long that Blaine reasoned Kurt had thought he had left... and the sobs began again.

Blaine grabbed the key and inserted it in the key hole. "I'm coming in," he warned before he twisted the knob.

When he entered, he found Kurt sitting on the ground, looking up at him with a puzzled look. Even in the dark his eyes were puffy and his nose was red. On the ground below him was Jeff's unopened Hershey bar. "You're not going to eat that?" Blaine pointed to the chocolate.

Kurt didn't bother to look where Blaine had pointed. "No," he said monotonously, "what do you want?"

"I don't really know... I heard you crying –"

"I wasn't crying," Kurt sniffed before looking at Blaine condescendingly. "Are you planning on killing me, maybe? Your friend almost did a while back – Thad was his name? Do you realize that talking to me is completely dangerous to both of our beings? Or are you completely stupid?"

Blaine was slightly hurt but recognized the antagonistic manner as a defense mechanism. He had seen his mother use the same mechanism whenever his parents had an argument. It meant that Kurt felt somewhere along the lines of distress. "You should eat," Blaine gestured to the Hershey bar, "it's not poisoned, if that was what you were wondering. It came from Jeff, one of the nicest chasers we have. He cared enough –"

"Well he doesn't have to!" Kurt spat before throwing the chocolate bar right at Blaine. Unfortunately, his pitch wasn't strong enough and it landed a mere yard away from Blaine's feet. "Just _leave_," Kurt glared at Blaine.

Blaine remained unmoved while Kurt glared at him. "Well, do you want some dinner? I didn't think you wanted chocolate but Jeff was positive every being on this Earth loved chocolate." As soon as Blaine said the sentence, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Umm... I meant –"

"You're a very awkward boy, did you know that?" This time Kurt wasn't glaring at Blaine or making an accusation. He was merely stating a fact.

Blaine nodded and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "Yeah, um, I'm going to go. Jeff's next and I'll make sure to tell him to grab you some dinner or something." He looked at his feet while he exited the enclosed room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Have an amazing day! And please leave a review if you have any questions, suggestions, or productive criticismscomments! :)  
><strong>

**Until next time!**

- _Cesca_


	3. Conversation

**Hello! This one is a little shorter than the previous chapters, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

**Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine (although I really really really want to!)**

* * *

><p>The usual meal of the camp consisted of a single tray filled with either mashed potatoes and a few slices of ham or a bowl of chicken soup and a loaf of bread. Once in a blue moon the meal would change, but most of the time it alternated between the two choices.<p>

Blaine disliked helping serve the meal. The camp held at least one hundred and fifty people, which meant that he was constantly exposed to the smell of his dinner. He would lose his appetite, even if he was starving.

When people began to file into the dining hall, Blaine took his position behind the serving tables. It would take at least an hour until he would be able to eat. The other servers present were Trent, a frowning Thad, a forty-year-old hostile man named Ralph, and Nick's mother Helen. Blaine went beside Helen, knowing she would be the easiest to converse with for the hour.

"Hi Blaine, how is everything sweetheart?" Helen asked while she gave Blaine a pair of plastic gloves. Helen became the mother hen of the chasers when Nick had accidentally set the emergency alarm during his first shift as a junior chaser. It took nearly an entire year for Nick to make it up to the whole camp.

Blaine put on his gloves and began to cut the ham. "I'm wonderful, Helen. How are you?"

Helen began to serve the mashed potatoes to the first few people in the front of the line. "I am well, thank you. So I heard the chasers had an important task ahead of them. Nick hadn't been home during the day." She whispered the last part because Ralph had 'casually' leaned in when she had uttered the word chasers.

"Yes, it's been a hectic night. I haven't really been talking to Nick since then." Blaine smiled charmingly to an elderly woman who had given him her tray. Thad and Trent, who had overheard the whispered conversation, gave Blaine a scowl. As a response, Blaine rolled his eyes and focused on handling the ham.

Minutes later, Drew appeared on the serving line with a grin on his face. "Hi Blaine!" He looked around before whispering, "Can you give me an extra slice?"

Blaine shook his head and gave him one slice. "Drew, you do know you have one hundred people behind you right? We're limited on ham right now."

Drew sighed and moved on ahead to grab his mashed potatoes. "Hi Helen." He gave a smile similarly to Blaine's which prompted her to give him a very large scoop of mashed potatoes. Drew scurried off to grab the utensils from Ralph and avoided the glare from his brother.

"You're too hard on him, Blaine," Helen said fondly. They worked quickly, only having seconds of conversations with people that talked to them.

It wasn't until the last five people were in line when Helen had asked, "So Blaine, have you heard from Jeff at all? I noticed he's the only chaser not present. Or does he have a job?" Jeff, having lost his parents in a transaction process, had been Helen's honorary son since the rise of the anchors.

Having already sensed Helen's upset being, Blaine looked around for a sign of bright, blonde hair but found none. "Come to think of it, I don't think so. We had a shift together today and he had been after me before dinner had started. I think he should have been back by now."

"Do you think he's with Nick?" Helen asked, worried. Jeff was the only one chaser that had trouble with the sense of direction.

"No, Nick is with Jonah for the day," Blaine murmured. "I can go find out where he is." He grabbed a cup of water from the drinking station before waving to Helen. "I'll be right back." He walked over to the wooden table that held a few of the chasers. "Do you guys know where Jeff is? His shift was supposed to end fifteen minutes ago."

Trent shook his head and looked at Wes. "No... Wes?"

Wes began to play with his mashed potatoes. "No, I haven't. I'm sure he probably lost track of time or something."

"I'll go get him," Blaine offered before walking out quickly. Helen had been eying him so he tried his best not to seem worried. When he was in the hall, he sprinted towards the east end corridor, where Kurt was being held.

When Blaine became familiar with the musky smell of the corridor, he walked towards Kurt's room. He didn't have a key but hopefully he shouldn't need one.

Blaine walked cautiously when he found the door open. His heart began to thud; if Kurt had escaped, Jonah would kill both him and Jeff and hang their most beloved organs above the walls of the cave.

He heard a faint voice, "It's really not that different from how you used to live, Jeffery. We have jobs, we interact, and we go to coffee shops. The only thing different is that we don't have the use of money, seeing as it was one of the reasons why your planet was at its breaking point."

Blaine walked closer towards the door when Jeff's voice was heard from the unusually lit room. "I remember going to Starbucks when I was fourteen. Do you still have Starbucks? Tell me about your family."

Kurt sighed and there was a small pause. Blaine heard a _clink_ and the sound of chewing. Well, at least Jeff did manage to get food to Kurt. "I'm from a small town in Ohio called Lima and we rarely have any big coffee shop names. There is a shop that I absolutely adore and it's called the Lima Bean. I live with my father, step-mother, and step-brother. How about your family?"

"My parents were captured by the government during the first few months of the invasion. They're still alive ... they're just not my parents anymore. I found out they had some surgery that erased their memory of having a son. I got away just in time – Nick's parents took me with them." Blaine remembered the day he met Jeff, the boy had refused to talk to anyone but the Duval family.

Another silence and then Kurt spoke again, "Jeffery, your friend has been waiting outside for quite some time now, and you should invite him in."

Blaine tensed and guiltily entered the room. Jeff had brought two trays of food, although Blaine had no idea how he had managed to get it pass the cook. He also brought in a small candle that heightened their shadows.

"Hi Blaine, what's up?" Jeff said happily, as if there was nothing wrong with the situation. He patted the ground next to him. "Kurt and I were just talking."

Kurt, who had a blanket wrapped around him, looked down and began to play with the mashed potatoes. "You're very conspicuous. I saw you long before you came closer to the room. Your shadow was a dead giveaway," he said quietly.

"Close the door when you enter, Blaine." Jeff smiled when Blaine did so. "You don't mind if he's here, right?" Jeff looked at Kurt expectantly. Kurt's eyes never left his tray but he nodded.

Jeff continued on the conversation. "So ... what happened to Kurt? Before the... umm." Jeff asked shyly, despite the previous vivacity.

"Jeff, that's rude," Blaine said quietly before kneeling beside the blonde boy.

"I just want to know what happened to my parents." Jeff deadpanned.

Blaine was quiet because Jeff deserved that much.

Kurt looked up from the tray and looked Jeff straight in the eye. "I don't really know. There could be numerous possibilities, Jeffery." He was holding back, even Jeff could sense that. Blaine averted his eyes and began to study his fingernails.

"So they're dead."

Kurt didn't say anything. Blaine half-expected Jeff to leave but he ended up letting out a big sniff before asking another question. "So were you assigned that family or did you stay?" He handed Kurt a bottle of water, which he took eagerly.

"I stayed. When a person becomes an anchor, certain feelings from the previous human cannot be erased. Kurt had so many strong emotions for his family and I've stayed with them since then."

Blaine hadn't thought of anchoring relationships before. He just knew he was grateful that Drew and his parents had escaped in the nick of time. He couldn't picture the idea of another being taking host in Drew's body, playing soccer with a few other aliens. The thought of it made Blaine's blood boil.

Kurt saw the disgusted look on Blaine's face. "Are you going to kill me now?" His face looked at Blaine with sadness.

Blaine met his eyes. The faint green and blue tint of Kurt's eyes showed remorse. Blaine lowered his eyes and shook his head, "No, I don't. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't help the process. You were just trying to survive, I get it." He stood up from his position. "I have to go. Jeff, you should come with me. Helen's starting to worry and someone will get suspicious."

And for the second time that day, Blaine left the room with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review for any commentsquestions/suggestions:) Have a great Tuesday!**

**Until next time!**

- _Cesca_


End file.
